Le pus beau jour de sa vie
by PetitKiwiouiEnSucre
Summary: Hermione nous raconte comment se déroule le plus beau jour de sa vie.


Le plus beau jour de sa vie

By LoveHopeless

Hermione Granger, jeune médicomage de 25 ans, regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle occupait actuellement dans le manoir de son fiancé. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : elle allait se marier à l'homme qu'elle aimait, son « âmes sœurs » comme elle le disait, qui partageait sa vie depuis deux ans, jour pour jour.

De sa place, elle voyait les serveurs, engager par son beau-père, courir dans tout les sens pour voir si tout était bien à sa place.

Mais bien qu'aujourd'hui était _**le plus beau jour de sa vie**_ _,_ elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. En effet, quand elle avait annoncé sa relation à ses meilleurs amis, Ginny y compris, ils le prirent mal et chassèrent Hermione du Terrier, l'insultant de « traîtresse » et de « garce qui fraternise avec l'ennemi », sans même lui laisser le temps de se défendre. Depuis ce jour-là, Hermione ne les revit plus et ne voulait plus les revoir, bien que son fiancé veuille la faire changé d'avis. Ils n'avaient pas voulu accepter sa relation, son amour et son fiancé ? Pas de problème, elle ne voulait plus d'eux dans sa vie.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait d'entrer, une main sur le cœur.

_ Vous m'avez fait peur, dit Hermione en souriant à sa belle-mère.

_ Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, en répondant au sourire de sa bru. Tu n'es toujours pas prête ? Demanda Narcissa, en voyant Hermione encore en peignoir.

 _Vous voulez une explication ? Bien. Un an après la fin de la guerre, Hermione s'est retrouvée à suivre les mêmes cours de médicomage que Blaise Zabini, avec qui elle s'est liée d'amitié. Forcément en le côtoyant, Hermione s'était aussi liée d'amitié avec Millicent Bulstrode, la petite-amie de Blaise et au grand étonnement du groupe, avec son ancien pire ennemi, Drago Malfoy._

 _De fil en aiguille, la brune et le blond sont tombés amoureux et se sont mis ensemble, après de long mois à se tourner autour. Après six mois de relations, ils ont emménagé ensemble et Drago l'a présentée à ses parents, en tant que petite-amie et non comme amie._

 _Bien qu'elle fût réticente au début, Hermione s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec ses beaux-parents, Lucius et Narcissa, qui l'avaient accueillie avec bonheur, au plus grand étonnement de la lionne._

 _Passons la réaction de ses anciens meilleurs amis, que nous connaissons déjà, tout ce petit monde de Serpentards -Hermione n'avait pas eu le courage de redonner leur mémoire à ses parents en les voyants aussi heureux en Australie- acceptèrent avec plaisir cette relation, et ce mariage. Les explications terminés, revenons à nos moutons._

Hermione allait répondre à Narcissa quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, encore une fois, et Millicent rentra en trombe, légèrement essouffler et vêtue de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Cette dernière était rose pâle, à fines bretelles et tomba jusqu'au cheville de Millicent.

_ Je suis désolée de n'arriver que maintenant mais Blaise m'a retenu, s'excusa Millicent en regardant Hermione lui sourire en coin. Narcissa, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Mrs. Malfoy, je ne vous avais pas vue. Veuillez m'excuser de mon impolitesse.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Millicent, l'important c'est que tu sois là. Aide Hermione a enfilé sa robe, vu qu'elle s'est déjà coiffé et maquillé, répliqua Narcissa avec un doux sourire.

Millicent acquiesça rapidement et alla aider son amie à enfiler sa robe de marier, ayant appartenu aux futurs épouses Malfoy depuis des siècles, derrière le par à vent.

Cette dernière était toute blanche. De la dentelle avait été brodé sur le bustier et des petites roses blanches avait été ajouté sur la traîne de la robe. La jupe, quant à elle, retombait avec grâce sur les jambes d'Hermione, recouvrant ses pieds chaussaient de magnifiques escarpins, recouvert de perles argentés.

Millicent termina de lacet le corset, qui coupa presque la respiration d'Hermione, et les deux amis firent face à Narcissa. Cette dernière, en voyant sa belle fille, posa ses mains sur sa bouche, émue.

_ Tu es magnifique, la complimenta Narcissa.

_ Merci, vous l'êtes tout autant Narcissa, fit Hermione en lui retournant le compliment accompagné d'uns sourire.

Des coups furent donné à la porte et après l'autorisation de Narcissa, et surtout après qu'Hermione se soit caché derrière la par à vent, Lucius Malfoy rentra dans la chambre, vêtu de son plus beau costume.

_ Miss Granger, cette robe vous va à merveille, complimenta-t-il Hermione avec un sourire au coin, dès qu'elle sortit de sa « cachette ».

_ Merci beaucoup M. Malfoy. Je dois dire que ce costume vous sied à merveille aussi, répliqua Hermione, en souriant en coin à son tour.

_ Nous devrons y aller, avant que la cérémonie ne commence sans nous, intervint Narcissa, avant que son mari et sa belle-fille ne se lancent dans une bataille de joutes verbales.

Lucius présenta son bras à Hermione, qui le prit, et ils sortirent de la chambre, suivit de Narcissa et Millicent, qui en plus de son bouquet, tenait le bouquet de la mariée. Ils descendirent dans le hall, qu'ils traversèrent puis ils sortirent du manoir, pour rejoindre l'arche installé dans les jardins, où se déroulera la cérémonie.

_ Je vais vous laisser, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer, dit Narcissa.

Cette dernière, après un dernier sourire confiant à Hermione, alla s'asseoir à sa place tandis que Millicent, après donnait son bouquet à Hermione, commença à remontait l'allée d'un pas lent.

_ Prête Miss Granger ? Lui demanda Lucius, alors que la musique traditionnelle retentit à leur oreille.

_ Totalement, répondit Hermione, avec un léger sourire.

Lucius commença à marcher lentement et Hermione calqua son pas à celui de son beau-père.

Tout le monde la regardait, subjuguer par tant de beauté et de grâce. Mais celui qui était le plus stupéfait de l'assemblé, était sans nul doute Drago.

Dès qu'elle était apparue dans son champ de vision, au bras de son père, il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de celle qui allait devenir sa femme.

Lucius donna la main d'Hermione son fils, qui la prit délicatement dans la sienne et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Narcissa, qui regardait les futurs mariés, les yeux pétillants de bonheur pour eux.

_ Tu es magnifique, chuchota Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Cette dernière rougit légèrement et fit un sourire à celui qui allait devenir son mari. Elle donna son bouquet à Millicent, attrapa les deux mains de Drago dans les siennes et les deux futurs mariés firent face au mage qui allait les unir.

_ Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir ce jeune couple par les liens magiques du mariage. Avant de commencer, si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qui parle maintenant ou qui se taise à jamais, commença le mage ne regardant les invités.

Lucius se tourna pour les regarder à son tour et dissuada, d'un seul regard glacial et pénétrant, Pansy Parkinson et sa mère, qui se ratatinèrent sur leur chaise.

_ Bien, fit le mage en ne voyant personnes s'opposer. Nous allons procéder à l'échange des vœux. M. Drago Lucius Malfoy, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Miss Hermione Jane Granger ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Demanda le mage à Drago.

_ Oui je le jure, répondit Drago en plongeant son regard dans celui brillant de larmes d'Hermione.

Le mage fit un rapide mouvement de baguette et un fil d'or entoura les mains jointes des futurs mariés.

_ Miss Hermione Jane Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux m. Drago Lucius Malfoy ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer dans la richesse comme la dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Demanda le mage à Hermione.

_ Oui je le jure, répondit Hermione, la voix légèrement tremblante et ne quittant pas Drago du regard.

Le mage répéta son mouvement de baguette et un deuxième fil d'or entoura les mains jointes du couple.

_ Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare marie t femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, annonça le mage.

A ces mots, les fils d'ors disparurent, laissant une légère trace rouge au poignet des jeunes mariés. Drago posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione, la rapprochant de lui, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sous les applaudissements des invités.

Ils se séparèrent, un immense sourire aux lèvres et firent face au mage, qui après leur avoir adressé un sourire bienveillants, disparut dans un « plop » sonore.

Les jeunes mariés remontèrent l'allée, sous les applaudissements de leurs invités et montèrent au bord de la calèche, qui devait les emmener à l'autre bout du jardin, où la réception allait avoir lieu.

Drago en profita d'être enfin seul avec son épouse pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il ne fait jamais -ou presque- en public.

_ Je vous aime Mrs. Malfoy, avoua Drago en souriant à sa femme.

_ Je vous aime aussi M. Malfoy, avoua Hermione à son tour en répondant à son sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux de leur nouvelle vie à deux qui commençait à partir d'aujourd'hui.


End file.
